


Chat Fic 4

by Techgirl



Series: Chat Fics [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: Post-513.Beta by Kinwad.





	Chat Fic 4

**Author's Note:**

> Post-513.
> 
> Beta by Kinwad.

Awakened much too early by his beeping laptop, Justin gave an aggravated grunt. As he turned toward his nightstand, he sleepily registered that Brian’s side of the bed was empty. He opened the computer and was met by a blinking chat box.

 **Studoflibave says:** Rise and shine, Sunshine.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Where the fuck are you?

 **Studoflibave says:** Grumpy already?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Horny. Where are you?

 **Studoflibave says:** Working.

 **Briansboytoy says:** You left without fucking me?

 **Studoflibave says:** No, I didn’t. 

**Studoflibave says:** Justin? Did you fall back to sleep?

 **Briansboytoy says:** You fucked me when I was sleeping? What the hell is wrong with you?

 **Studoflibave says:** Drama princess much?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Try horrified princess. I hope it was good for you. 

**Studoflibave says:** Could you stop freaking out? I haven’t left yet. I’m downstairs.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Oops. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Brian? Come on, don’t be like that. It was a fair mistake to make.

 **Studoflibave says:** Phone call. Hold on.

 **Briansboytoy says:** I’ll be quiet. *whispers* I’m going to the bathroom. BRB.

 **Studoflibave says:** Back yet?

 **Studoflibave says:** Are you jerking off in there?

 **Briansboytoy says:** *whispers* I’m here now.

 **Studoflibave says:** No need to whisper. We’ve hung up. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Who were you talking to?

 **Studoflibave says:** Cynthia.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Does she have a boyfriend?

 **Studoflibave says:** Thinking about going straight?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Nooo. Maybe we could go on a double date with them?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Brian?

 **Studoflibave says:** Have we met?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Uh, who are you talking to?

 **Studoflibave says:** You!

 **Briansboytoy says:** Oh, okay, bad idea. Sorry, still too early for irony.

 **Studoflibave says:** Could you at least gry?

 **Briansboytoy says:** *scratches head* gry?

 **Studoflibave says:** Very funny. You know very well I meant TRY.

 **Briansboytoy says:** I keep telling you I’m not a mind reader.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Brian?

 **Studoflibave says:** Yeah.

 **Briansboytoy says:** What did you want?

 **Studoflibave says:** To ask if you want to go out for breakfast. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Now?

 **Studoflibave says:** Yeah. I have a meeting in an hour and a half.

 **Studoflibave says:** So?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Wouldn’t you rather come upstairs and eat my ass?

Studoflibave has signed out.

As footsteps rushed up the stairs, Justin hurriedly closed his laptop with a satisfied grin. He positioned himself on his stomach, spread his legs and slowly humped the mattress. Brian’s sharp intake of air made him giggle. The plug he’d put in was definitely one of his better ideas.


End file.
